Once Upon an Innocent Time
by Year of the dog
Summary: Having made a promise when he was young Edward fails to uphold it until now. Meeting in the most unexpected place Lark Rockbell is forced to realize the boy she loved is in fact alive. Now utterly confused both have trouble figuring their newfound feeling
1. I Know You, I Know You

_Here we are. My new FMA story. Aren't you all happy? I knew you were. This one has no conection whatsoever to my old one, save for it features Edward and Alphonse Elric. I know, so similar. So sit back, relax, and enjoy my pritzy little story._

Disclaimer: _No I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characture from it. If I did, I would be drawing it, not creating this little fantasies on Microsoft Word. Lark and Richard though, I do own. They are, and forever will be, Mine._

_Chapter One;_

_I Know You, I Know You_

* * *

It had been nine long years since he had last seen her. He had left her with a final parting that they hadn't anticipated to be final. He could actually still see her innocent face staring after him as she waved him off. That had been the day he left for the military. He had been ten years old then. She herself had been nine. A tender age to make such a promise, and yet they had meant what they said.

And now, nine years later, she stood in front of him. Her now long hair tied up in a ponytail. The red ribbon accented her black locks as did her piercing golden eyes. Nine years couldn't change her innocent appearance nor how she seemed to look right through to your soul.

"The results of the exams are now in." Mustang brought the blonde out of his reverie. The nineteen year old brought his gaze away from the girl to settle on the colonel. The black haired man stood and looked down at the papers in his hands. "Of the fourteen of you, only three will pass." He explained, receiving several nervous intakes of air. "Of the three of you who pass, only two will be assigned to work with the Fullmetal Alchemist."

The boy turned his nervous gaze back to the girl. Her gaze remained blank and steadily centered on the colonel. If she had recognized him she showed no signs of it. He was grateful for this, having no knowledge of how she would react. Nine years without a word could make anyone bitter, and even though he knew that the old her would have thought nothing of it, that didn't escape the fact that people could and did change.

Mustang continued on, oblivious or uncaring (Edward couldn't rightly know) to the boy beside him's discomfort. "I will now allow Major Armstrong to confer the results. Major," Mustang nodded to the man seated beside him and handed over the documents. The two changed positions, Armstrong standing while Mustang seated himself.

The blonde leaned over and whispered harshly into the older's ear. "I did not agree with this. And I assume that you haven't talked this over with Alphonse either?" The mention of his brother brought memories that needn't be touched upon. Talking about the boy inside military borders always reminded him of the man he had lived with back in Germany. Him and the hardships they had all endured to get himself back home.

"If I remember correctly I mentioned it during your last assessment." The man countered. This was unfair since it had been four years since he himself had taken the assessment. Mustang had taken a large amount of his time back rising back to his former position and had just recently been granted the ability to call Edward his subordinate again.

"Mentioned is the key word." Edward growled, tugging on the man's sleeve. "And if **I** remember correctly, it was during an assessment that consisted of you telling me I was short in the first two minutes and then having me beat the snot out of you." He leaned himself back into his chair to unexcitedly hear the results.

Armstrong cleared his throat and smiled. "I am pleased to announce that the three names mentioned are now formally pronounced State alchemists." He took another glance at the paper before placing it behind his back with both of his hands. "Mr. Imanio, Mr. Lawrench, and…" There was a pause as the man pulled out the paper for another glance. He took a few minutes to finally accept it (making quite a few of the more nervous entrees bite their lips and close their eyes in anticipation, the girl did not join them) and returned to his previous position. "Miss Rockbell have all passed."

Mustang seemed more interested then. He leaned foreword to get a better look as Armstrong gave the command for them to step foreword. Two boys Edward hadn't paid any heed to and the girl did as they were told.

"You have passed." Armstrong announced happily. The rest of the entrants shambled out in despair. The three bowed, the boys coming up with grins and high-fived each other. The girl came up and once again stared emotionlessly into Mustang's figuring eyes. She seemed to be asking him something fore her eyebrow quirked ever so slightly. Mustang in turn grinned, standing as the Major sat back down.

He cleared his throat and nodded his head towards the three. "Congratulations on making it into the military. You will be assigned dorms and be given watches in the next few hours but now," He paused only to pull Edward out of his chair. "We will announce the two who will from now on work with Mr. Elric."

This finally got the girl's eyes to widen. She gazed hardly at the seething Edward. Her eyelids lowered and she studied him thoroughly. This itself made the boy nervous, though he wouldn't show it.

"Mr. Lawrench and Miss Rockbell, you two will be partnered with Mr. Elric." Mustang nodded his head to finalize it and turned to the now less enthusiastic boy. "Mr. Imanio, you will be assigned to the protection of the East Headquarters for now."

He ushered the two boys out but stopped the girl in the doorway. "I would like you to stay Miss Rockbell." The girl approached them curiously, wary of the man's smirking eyes. "Lark, I would like you to meet Edward Elric." Mustang rearranged the girl's position before Edward. The boy was secretly glad there was a desk between them. "Forgive me, but I'm curious. Your last name seems awfully familiar. Would you by chance, already know Mr. Elric?"

"Yes."

She took no time in responding. Her eyes had went back to that emotionless stare that put you on edge. Edward could only briefly imagine the shy yet happy girl he had known back then. As if sensing his uneasiness the girl bowed. "If you'll excuse me. I have to go unpack now." With a nod from all three of the men she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Mustang stroked his chin thoughtfully as Edward sighed and flopped back in his chair. "Your girlfriend needs to lighten up Fullmetal." the man finally concluded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He ignored the boy's seething and instead focused his attention on the door. "Perhaps we could cure her of this little coldness. What do you say Major?"

Armstrong just smiled and patted the blonde on the head. "I think it would be excellent. Now Edward Elric! You must go to great lengths to impress your woman. Don't be disgracing yourself as a man!"

Edward planted his feet on the floor and pushed, letting the chair roll halfway across the room. He glared at both of them and pointed an accusing finger. "She's not my woman!" he defended. "All Lark and I were was friends. That's all. And don't you of all people go telling me disgrace as a man!"

Armstrong looked hurt for a moment before receiving a gentle pat on the shoulder from his superior. Mustang tsked and shook his head. "Major. I believe you must be on your way westward now. Am I correct?" the man thought a moment before nodding, bowing, and scurrying out of the room. Mustang gave his ever so rare smirk and turned his attention back to his subordinate. "Well Fullmetal. How about going to check on your teammates. It might back your girlfriend proud of you."

With all the grace of a thoroughly pissed man, Edward shot out of his seat. The chair was sent spinning off towards the far wall and clearly angry, the blonde marched out of the room. Mustang just stood there, minimal surprise evident on his face, and stared at the now slowly spinning chair. "Perhaps I hit too large a nerve." he mused to himself, shrugging it off and traveling around the desk to sit back in his chair.

&

This hadn't been in her plans, not at all. The military was supposed to erase any and all memories from her past life, not lead her back into a different past she had erased long ago. She had not gone to the trouble when she turned fourteen to erase any and all emotions from her system and replace them with something that was so not her it was like she had been cloned., make a new life, try to erase that one too after five years only to once again, go back to square one. It just wasn't supposed to happen.

She had known alchemy was a bad choice. Call it a gut feeling. The books she had learned from and the trade alone connected her to him. Bound them so tightly yet neither of them knew of it. He had tugged at her heartstrings at the mere thought of him. Had she not spent years pushing that feeling out of the way? Burying in the deepest recesses of her mind to all eternity?

Perhaps it had not been buried far enough, for at his name her heart had jumped to her throat. She had to swallow several times (though calmly and unnoticeable as possible) just to get the feeling of a large lump out of it. She had had her doubts before, mere glimpse of him had sent unwanted memories back up, but never truly believed that he could actually be there. _There_. In front of her while she calmly stood there waiting to hear if she passed or failed. Though she had little self doubt, for it had been Hohenheim's books she had studied from. The same books as Edward. Hohenheim's notes she sifted through and read daily, only to feel like she was somehow connecting herself to Edward.

A slap to her forehead erased any thoughts she currently had. Now was not the time for being such a school-girl. She had work to do. Work that needed thought and the ability to suppress emotions she wasn't supposed to have in the first place. Unpacking would be hard enough, the environment was still new to her and she didn't feel comfortable roaming about it. Though this information went unnoticed to anyone but her and possibly Edward.

Who wasn't supposed to be here. She had learned that he had died five years ago. She had turned fourteen that day. _Some birthday present. _Word had come to her pretty fast. She had broken down, cried her eyes out. Screamed a few times, then became numb to the world.

There was no truth left anymore. She had wanted to accept that and let it be. Alphonse (who hadn't recognized her as the young girl, and who she didn't want tattling to elder brother's grave) didn't give her a second thought, to caught up in his alchemy studies he was. She had been fine with this. Already emotionally scared, the thought of not being recognized by one who she had also bonded with (far less then Edward though) had at first frightened her. She had wanted to reach out and clutch to the boy at first, but after it had happened she felt somewhat relieved. She wouldn't have to hide away from another person. Winry was already to much on her as it was, and being her older sister (the adoption hadn't even fazed the older girl) the blonde felt she had to help heal her.

Winry didn't know how wrong she was. She herself had figured that if she were left alone, the time would come when she would just sort out her warring emotions and get over it. Her elder sister just couldn't let her be though, and she eventually grew numb even to her. She rarely talked, his grave being the only thing she ever really conversed with, and she became an enigma. Many of the boys in the village had started to court her in hopes that they could break her and make her smile. They eventually grew tired after having to sit in silence in front of another's grave every day. One could only take so much when they were losing to a dead guy. A dead guy who she had just found wasn't so dead.

Lark rested her hand on the cool metal of the knob and turned. Riza had apparently unlocked it already, for when she stepped inside she found a key ring hanging from a key that had been jammed into the lock. Her surprise hadn't been great and lasted only a few seconds before she reached her arm over and viciously yanked the key away. Bringing the small dangling object up to her chest she placed it into her breast pocket. It would there be forgotten until she needed to leave the comfort of the room. The lights were all out, something she felt immensely grateful for, and the dark gave her a sort of comfort.

Her bags had already been delivered and were seated neatly in the far corner. Lark, having nothing to do but pack and for some reason feeling increasingly tired, slowly curled herself under the bed sheets and fell asleep.

&

Richard smiled giddily as he slammed his door shut. Not only had he gotten into the military, and not only did he get one of the positions under _the _Fullmetal Alchemist. But whilst getting these wonderful positions, he had also made them with a girl. And not just any girl. This was a _cute_ girl. Emphasis on cute.

The only problem was that tiny fact. She seemed so boring. Sure she was cute, but she had no personality. Or at least that had been what he observed. At first it seemed that way, but when Elric's name had been spoken she had been purely surprised. She reverted back almost immediately, but he could tell, and he'd be damned if his new superior hadn't noticed. That guy had probably known forty seconds before he himself had, and Richard prided himself at being observant.

So if Mr. Elric had known before he, then one of two things could be true. One: He had noticed how cute she was as well as he himself had. Or Two: He knew her. (The thought that Edward was possibly more observant than himself never crossed his mind.)

Though the possibility of him having known her was pretty much nil. How many girls got into the military anyway? And by the looks of his new superior he wasn't someone to go running around with tomboyish military chicks.

Then again the guy didn't look like he would be caught dead with a girl anyway.

Richard was sad to say the guy looked like a stiff. Like someone who didn't exactly want to be there but took the job far to seriously. But he had caught Mr. Elric balancing a pencil on his palm earlier, boredom clear on his face.

The boy shook his head as he bounced over and flopped down on his bed. Thinking to hard was not his forte and he definitely didn't want to go giving himself a headache before his first day on the job. Especially with a cutie working next to him. Perhaps she liked guns. It was also impressing to the ladies when a guy could use a weapon.

&

The day hadn't gone well. He had known it wouldn't be when he first woke up with a face-full of cat fur. He had even been clued in when Alphonse had left a note saying he was 'Grocery Shopping' (Yeah right. He knew alright where Alphonse was. Wooing that girl who worked at the candy counter more like it. Kaity was her name?) and had failed to fix breakfast. Edward, having no skill in cooking whatsoever, had resorted to fixing himself a bowl of cereal and since they were out of milk, munched it dry.

Those should have been pretty good clues. Yet he had felt that perhaps it would get better. Maybe it wasn't just going to be any other suck-fest of a day. He had been wrong. Oh he had been wrong. And now he was paying for it.

"Ed, you home?" Alphonse poked his head around the archway and smiled. "Dinner's almost ready. Hope you enjoy steak."

Edward gave a weak smile and dumped the manila folder on the couch. For only having records of two people, his new subordinates, it was quite large. Having flipped through it in the car earlier (the driver had become so used to him that he didn't even have to question his moods anymore) Edward had come to the realization that Richard Belmont had been quite the troublemaker in his early teens, and that Lark had almost nothing on her.

"How was your day?" Alphonse, who had slipped back into the kitchen, couldn't see the impact his innocent question had on the older boy. "Did you get anyone good?"

Edward flopped down next to the momentarily forgotten folder and closed his eyes to rest. "It was alright I guess." he answered. "I got a guy with a….wait a minute." His explanation was cut short and Edward sat up to narrow his eyes at the wall where his brother lay beyond. "How did you know about that?"

Alphonse gave a sigh and trudged out from the kitchen. Standing in the middle of the archway he crossed his arms and stared annoyingly down at his brother. "Mustang called yesterday." he explained. "Don't you remember?"

No he did not remember! Just like he didn't remember when Alphonse had heard, or when Mustang had first decided this, or when Lark became interested in alchemy, or the military for that matter, or when the military let guys in who blew up swing sets when they were seven. Or even when his kid brother had started wearing an apron.

"Lets pretend I do and drop it."

Alphonse rolled his eyes and once more returned to the kitchen. Edward willed himself desperately for sleep and after four minutes was granted it. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. A long day indeed.


	2. Un Work Related Problems

_The second chapter is finally out. I now know what I'm going to do, writing it is just going to be hard, what with school and all. I've already decided my teachers are going to be incredibly strict and I'm going to have tons of homework. Joy. Anyway I didn't get any reviews last time. Was it really that uninteresting? I'm expecting better feedback this time kay?_

_Chapter Two;_

_(Un) Work-related Problems_

* * *

To say he had been expecting this would have been an outright lie. Though of course, to say he would admit to this would be even more of a lie then the previous thought. He of all people would not admit he had been wrong in such trivial of matters. No, his pride was far to important to him to let himself be embarrassed over something like this. Then again, if it kept up he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

She was ignoring him. Had been all day. The only person she paid any heed to was Riza, and he supposed that was because Riza was a girl. It wasn't that he was expecting her to be all cries of joy and hugs, but he had thought she'd at least acknowledge that he had come back. Or that he was even alive as just some random person for that matter. She wouldn't even look at him when he passed. Of course she wouldn't look at the other guy (Richard? He thought that was right), so he had at least that working for him. Or so he thought until the boy decided he was going to strike up a conversation with his new boss.

"So, whatcha up to?"

This was a question Edward was not prepared to answer. In reality, he was trying to get Lark's attention. Anything to prove that she was who he thought she was. There was a small chance that there was some other Lark Rockbell with black hair and gold eyes somewhere in the world. As unrealistic as it sounded and, in fact, was. Of course, he'd be damned until he let this out. Even with her answer from yesterday he hadn't wanted to believe it. To tell the truth he was actually worried about her. He had always been protective of her. She was like a doll that all three of them (yes, even Alphonse had taken up a role as knight) protected from everything that might hurt her. To think she had gone and gotten herself caught up in the military made him extremely wary and Edward found himself skeptical that she was even who they all originally thought she was.

"Filing papers."

Richard cocked his head and leaned closer to get a better look. "Do you normally file papers by writing holes into them?" he asked, amusement clear on his face.

Edward looked down to find that the boy had actually been right. So caught up in trying to figure out if the girl across from him was who he thought she was, he had pressed the pen down to hard and tore a circle in the paper. Upon further inspection it was clear he had not only done that, but he had carved a decent sized hole into his desk. Edward coughed and slipped the paper off the desk and into the trash-can. Moving the coffee mug full of pens to hide the hole from a certain colonel, he folded his hands and placed them in the middle of his desk. "No, um, I was, how do you say, side-tracked for a moment there."

Richard nodded and walked away. Edward sighed in relief before choking on a piece of saliva as the boy pull up the chair from his own desk and proceeded to sit down in it. What in the world was this kid thinking!? Did he not know he was supposed to be working? Whatever the working was he was supposed to do.

Being his supervisor actually didn't entitle Edward to boss them around to his pleasure and he was pretty surprised to find out that they were actually more under Mustang's control then his own. This made things easier on himself though and Edward had taken a liking to it immediately.

"So," Richard began again. Edward was starting to believe the boy started everything with 'so,'. "Do you have a girlfriend? Possible love-interest?"

This not only make his choke on what little saliva he still had in his mouth, but Edward found himself practically flying from the chair, gagging all the way. Richard was stock still as his superior went through his episode, eyes wide and worried. Edward recovered quite quickly though and in a matter of seconds had reseated himself in the chair. It was then that his eyes met the eyes of the girl sitting across the room from him. Lark's eyes held worry, though she hadn't moved either. This changed when he looked at her though and she actually froze. This didn't last for long, for almost as soon as their eyes had met she had furiously bent down to return to her work.

So she really was the girl from before. There was no denying it now. Even with the cold exterior she presented the worry in her eyes was genuine. He had never witnessed that pureness in anyone else before and his fears had been confirmed. Their little girl had become a state alchemist. Or, she would be if Mustang didn't make her hands bleed from the multitude of papers he was making her skim over and forge his signature if needed.

Richard Edward's shoulder with a tentative finger, "Did you hear my question correctly?" He didn't seem to want to actually repeat that. Seeing how it had affected his superior earlier the boy wasn't prepared to deal with that again, especially if it turned out to be even worse than the last episode.

"Yes I heard your question!" Edward snapped between ground teeth. He was in no mood to answer questions such as these. The boy was becoming extremely annoying, not to mention he was interfering with his 'Lark watching' as Edward had begun to call it. He could only imagine how worried Winry was, having her little sister in danger every day. Lord knew how much of a mother hen she was with himself, and he had been her next-door neighbor.

Richard recoiled before nodding his head and sitting still for a moment. Much to Edward's displeasure this didn't last long. "So are you going to answer?"

The nineteen year old groaned and massaged his forehead gingerly. "No I don't have a girlfriend, and no I don't have a love-interest," This was becoming extremely uncomfortable, especially when these questions were being answered in front of Lark. Sure, they were respectable adults now and it was clear that the silly children's promise they had made was no longer in effect, but it was still embarrassing to answer something like this in front of what one would call a childhood crush. Heck, it was embarrassing even when he thought of her as his little sister (which was what he did now). Richard would have to be dealt with quickly if he was to keep his pride, if not his sanity in check.

The boy responded with a smirk and leaned in to whisper in the elder's ear. "I've got my eye on someone," he grinned and leaned back. His head cocked slightly to the side, gesturing towards Lark. He leaned back in to continue in Edward's ear. "I was hoping maybe I could get some tips," he started.

Edward flew up before he could finish. The alchemist's eyes were on fire as he glared down at the surprised boy next to him. "Don't you ever get any funny ideas!" he bellowed, sending many heads to swivel to stare at them. Richard himself was rather startled, he hadn't expected such a reply from the man, let alone one that loud. "Just keep your nose and you're hands to yourself and everyone'll be happy!"

There was a clearing of a throat and both men's heads turned to look at Lark. The girl opened her mouth to say something, obviously to shut them up since her eyes were dull with annoyance, but was interrupted before she could utter a syllable by the phone. The ringing caught them all by surprise and each of them gave it a wary glance. Lark seemed to ask if she could pick it up since she cocked her head towards it and positioned questioning eyes on Edward's. Edward responded with a nod, equally confused as to who would call Lark on her first real day on the job.

The girl gingerly picked up the phone and held it to her ear with dainty fingers. Of course this didn't last long, for a screaming voice hissed from the receiver and Lark was inclined to thrust the piece away from her now aching head. After a while she carefully placed it next to her ear and started to talk, trying her best to sooth the person on the other end. Her voice was soft and somewhat melodic as she spoke, glancing over at the pair across from her with worried yet guarded eyes. "Yes it's me……….I did this of my own will….stop it! I meant what I said. You can't go accusing other's of something they did not do………Winry," she sighed the last part and Edward immediately tensed. If Winry was calling her then there was no doubt that he was going to get an earful next. Something about letting their little girl put herself in the line of danger. And if he knew Winry, she wasn't going to be quiet about it.

As if answering his worries Lark suddenly held out the receiver. Edward eyed it warily and refused to move from the spot. "It's for you," she said, softly fore it seemed she would speak in no other tone of voice. Edward continued to stand there, unwilling to come anywhere near the phone. Lark just sighed and gently shook it a little, "It won't eat you. Answer it Ed. Before she decides to take the train and meet us in person."

That was enough for Edward. He albeit jumped over his desk and quickly snatched the phone from her hand. His enthusiasm was lost as soon as he placed the cool plastic to his ear. He bit his lip and practically whispered out a timid, "Hello?"

"Why the Hell did you accept her in!"

The voice on the other end was no doubt his former neighbor's. Edward found himself actually mimicking Lark's earlier actions as Winry's voice screeched through the phone. Warily placing it back to his ear he cleared his throat and started to explain. "I had no idea it was her at first. It's been about nine years. How was I supposed to know exactly how she looked like. Besides, I'm not in charge of the new recruits. It wasn't like I was the one who let her in."

"Well you better the hell let her out of there! Do you hear me Edward? Lark is not up to this kind of stuff. The military!? What in the world was she thinking?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Edward nodded and sent a disapproving glance towards the girl in question. Lark didn't seem to paying attention though, for she was already skimming through the papers again. "Listen. Winry. I'll try to talk her out of it. Who knows if she'll listen to me though. I think she's bitter about that promise never being kept."

"Anyone would be bitter about that Edward. We all thought you were dead for Lord knows how long. She wouldn't talk to anyone for days. Pushed even me away. Now make it right!" And with that last order the girl hung up.

Edward gave the phone a sour look and placed it back on it's holder. Ignoring the curious glances that Richard was now sending him he placed his hands on the edge of Lark's desk and leaned his head down to gain her attention. "You've been a bad girl Lark."

Said girl looked up and arched a delicate eyebrow. "Oh?" she asked, clearly not caring one way or another. "Well you're one to talk."

Edward matched her and raised his own eyebrow. "Really? Is it about that promise? By the way you've been treating me it looks like that really doesn't matter anymore. Is that right?" Her look gave her answer away almost immediately and Edward had to give a rather egotistical smirk. "See. So what exactly drove you into joining such a dirty business."

At this Lark slammed her hands on the desk and shot up. Edward reeled upwards and in moments Lark's nose was almost smushed against his. "I don't know Edward." she seethed. "Maybe it wasn't the promise. Maybe it was the fact that we all thought you were dead for four and a half years!" It was obvious she wasn't going to answer his actual question, but Edward didn't seem to think that was very important at this moment. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Lark's index finger. "For God sakes we made a grave for you! Four years Edward. Four damn years. We thought we lost you! And now you're wondering why I'm angry at you!?"

This struck a nerve. Edward was not going to let her talk this way to him, even if she had some right to it. "That was not my fault Lark!" he argued, matching her annoyed tone and responding considerably louder. "Do you think I wanted to be where I was? Do you really think that? Because if you do then I'll gladly go try and kill myself again. My pleasure!"

"Why don't we all just go on and about our business." Richard uneasily stepped towards one end of the desk. His attempts at easing the tension between the two were obviously in vain because the glares didn't get any lighter. He opened his mouth to try once more and was interrupted by the loud sound of a smack.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Lark glared at the boy across from her. "You damn idiot!" she shouted, her voice cracked from forcing back sobs. "You really are an idiot! I hate you Edward!" With that she did hiccup and then ran. It didn't take her long to reach the end of the hall and twirl her way down the next one to disappear.

Edward fingered the blazing red handprint on his left cheek. Despite the hurt, her words had stung far more than her slap had. He had never thought she'd get so worked up over that. He knew how it felt when someone you cared about left you. He had known far earlier than any child should. And he had ended up paying for his foolishness. But he had figured that she was older when it happened, and she had also seen firsthand what had transpired that night they tried human transmutation. He thought it wouldn't hurt as much, and he knew she wouldn't do anything entirely stupid. That would have been incredibly rude to his memory of her to think she would try anything as dumb as he had. But to think that she had taken it this far to heart was almost overwhelming.

The blonde's head drooped and he let his hand fall to his side. "I'm an idiot eh?" he murmered, a dry smile gracing his lips. "Perhaps she really is right."


End file.
